


Energy Signatures

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, Being Lost, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needles Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Signatures

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

"You lost it?"

"I did not _lose_ it. It disappeared from the scanner."

"So you lost it."

"'Losing it' implies that I somehow have any control over what it does, which, I don't! All I know is that one moment we were heading towards an energy signature that was perfectly content to sit in one place and blink complacently on this screen, and the next second it had vanished from the life-signs detector."

"So-"

"This is not my fault!"

"So where did it go?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well you're the expert on random alien energy signatures."

"Hey, I already apologized for that crystal possession thing!"

"And now, you've _lost_ this energy signature."

"Aaaarrrggghhh!"


End file.
